More than a number
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Sam-Tony. Après une mauvaise affaire, Gideon s'inquiète du fait qu'il n'est peut-être pas si différent des monstres qu'il poursuit.


**More than a number**

Auteur: Sam-Tony

Traductrice : Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Genre : Peur/ Romance

Couple/ Personnages : Jason Gideon / Spencer Reid

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire vu que je la traduis. (Par-contre la traduction, elle, m'appartient !! ;p)

--

Soupirant comme il lâchait ses clés sur la table dans le noir, Gideon tomba dans le fauteuil rembourré, ressentant chacune de ses cinquante années et enlisé dans la saleté. Penchant se tête en arrière contre le cuir lisse et frottant son visage avec les deux mains, ses yeux fatigué brulaient de fatigue, son corps était usé et complètement épuisé.

Bien sûr ce serait la même période que l'esprit choisit de commencer à s'enfiévrer de un mile par minute. Analyse du comportement, motivations, le désir pour la jeunesse et la beauté qui conduit le pédophile moyen. Les hommes comme Rawlings qui prennent joyeusement comme proie des enfants et ne voient jamais de mal avec ce type d'amour qu'ils sont si désireux d'éprouver et de manifester. Était-ce la douceur lisse de leur peau ? Qu'est ce qui causait autrement normal, les hommes moyens avec des travails parfaitement respectable, des maisons et leur propre famille, à franchir cette ligne ?

Spencer avait moins de la moitié de son âge.

Donc, qu'est ce que cela faisait de lui ? Juste un autre pédophile de quelques années en retard ?

Allumant une lampe pour bannir les pas-tout à fait ténèbres de minuit, Spencer vint et enjamba ses genoux. Jetant ses long bras autour des épaules du plus vieil homme, il ordonna doucement « Arrête ».

« Arrêtez quoi ? » Réfuta Gideon, le faisant courageusement marcher. Pas que Spencer ne sache pas ce qu'il pensait, après tout. Il était un profiler autant que Gideon l'était. Toutefois, Gideon n'essayait pas de sentir le poids réconfortant reposant sur ses jambes, ou la chaleur du solide corps autour de lui. Ne pas pendre un souffle profond et juste inspirer l'odeur du jeune homme, alors que cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent récemment, afin de l'utiliser pour motiver ses pensées agitées.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce type, Jason » Spencer lui répondit doucement, sérieusement. « Tu n'es pas Rawlings. Tu n'es pas un pédophile. »

Gideon le regarda, voulant croire le mensonge. C'était des nuits exactement comme celles-ci où il n'était pas aussi sûr « Spencer, j'ai un fils plus âgé que toi »

« Et je suis presque sûr que ton fils n'est pas moi »

Gideon grogna de surprises à la désinvolte observation. « Bien, c'est bon à savoir. Pas de voyage à Jerry Springer alors ? »

Dans la faible lumière de la lampe, Spencer souriait si ironiquement à la tournure d'humour qu'il avait parfois ; « Je ne connaîtrais jamais mon père, Jason, pas réellement. Et cela dit, je ne chercherais vraiment pas un remplaçant aussi tard dans ma vie… »

« Aussi tard ? Spencer, tu as seulement 24 ans et je suis… »

« …Plus âgé » Spencer plaça un doigt sur les lèvres avant que Gideon puisse finir. « Mais je suis plus grand. Et mes mains sont plus larges que les tiennes. Cela ne signifie pas une chose, Jason. Pas à moins que tu ne le veuilles. »

C'était vrai et Gideon le savait. C'était exactement cela, dans leur ligne de travail, parfois il était trop facile d'oublier une ligne déjà traversé… « Je ne sais pas » Admit-il. « Je ne veux pas de cela »

« Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fait cela » Lui répondit fermement Spencer, se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce que je veux, comment je veux et avec qui je le veux. »

Pendant un long moment ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot, content de rester sur le chemin où ils étaient ; Gideon était avachi dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir avec son beaucoup plus jeune et seulement légèrement plus grand amour drapé au-dessus de lui. Leurs fronts pressés ensemble, Jason enroula ses bras autour des minces hanches pendant que les bras de Spencer restaient autour de ses épaules, Ces larges mains berçant et caressant le dos de sa tête.

Gideon passa le silence en écoutant les sons du tassement de la vieille maison et du dièse, le léger gazouillis des criquets à l'extérieur.

Retirant sa tête autour de cette dernière obscurité et de la culpabilité significative qui faisait toujours apparaître ses propres doutes et ses pires peurs après une affaire particulièrement mauvais qui apportait une augmentation

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aime la nouvelle coupe de cheveux. »

Il ne faisait pas exprès de dire cela. L'observation était sorti de nulle part et il sentit le sourire de Spencer « Cela repoussera. »

Et il voulait mais toutefois… il voulait rater pour pouvoir s'écarter loin de cela. Erreur surveillé par Spencer qui l'emmena derrière l'oreille_. _« N'utilise pas tant de connerie la prochaine fois » était la prochaine douce plainte. « Je ne peux pas courir mes mains à travers eux sans chercher un essuie-mains. »

Spencer ria, un court reniflement où ses lèvres appuyèrent chaleureusement et doucement contre les siennes. « Si je ne le fait pas, je ne peux pas les brosser en arrière. Et avec la 

courte coupe, il arrive dans mes yeux. Mais je peux toujours me doucher pour enlever le gel maintenant » Tiré en arrière, Spencer sourit, et Gideon répondit que le compromis avec un sourire de lui. Il baissa sa voix pour parler d'une voix rauque que Gideon aimait tellement. « Allons continuer à abimer les oreillers »

« Bonne idée » Approuva Gideon, prenant un de ses poignets et le tenant en place quand Spencer fit le mouvement de se lever. « Je devine que je peux vivre avec toi pour un mois ou deux. Bien que ce qui était avec ces lunettes ? Et ce pull ? Gideon frissonna dans seulement une horreur à moitié feint. « Je pensais que Morgan aura un attaque au cœur choqué sur son café quand il marchera vers la salle de réunion. Je ne suis pas sûr que je fusse loin derrière lui. »

« Totalement à la réaction que j'aimais, et je lui devais pour cela un rapporteur, un règle coulissante et un protecteur de poche déterminé, il a quitté mon bureau la semaine dernière » Admit Spencer avec un petit rire joyeux. Bougeant ses jambes, il tira Gideon en dehors de son fauteuil favori et l'embrasse rapidement, avant que le plus vieil homme ne puisse protester. « Mais je ne veux pas parler de Morgan. Tout de suite, je veux aller au lit et faire de très vilaines et très grandes choses avec toi. »

Soudainement plus si fatigué, le sourire de Gideon s'attendrit, et bien que la culpabilité soit encore là, au moins il avait réussi à l'apaiser assez pour qu'il ne soit pas paralyser ce soir. Demain était un autre jour. « Je pense que je pourrais être convaincant pour aller avec quelqu'un tout ce qui est de très intelligent de votre cerveau, Docteur Reid. » S'accorda Jason, les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune homme le tirant plus proche. Cette fois, il amorça le baisser, étant sûr d'avoir la permission de Spencer essoufflé avant qu'il commence.

« J'espère que tu veux »

« Après un douche »

Soupirant au rappel fait par Gideon qui pensait qu'il avait besoin de se laver les cheveux, Spencer ignora l'humour maintenant persistant dans les yeux noirs. Au lieu de faire un visage comme il pouvait avoir hier, il devint attentionné, « Tu sais qu'il y a tant de grandes choses et vilaines choses que nous pouvons faire dans une douche » il opina vivement. « Je me demande si jamais personne a fait une recherche sur la viabilité de conditionner les 2 en 1 comme une ressource lubrifiante ? »

Les sourcils soulevés au défi, Gideon se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son jeune amour, mordant le lobe et le sentant trembler. « Et penses-tu que je vais utiliser le conditionneur quand je te pousserais contre le carrelage et te baiserais dans la douche, hein petit garçon ? »

Spencer lui jeta seulement un petit sourire mauvais, les amenant tous les deux vers le couloir à l'arrière de la maison. « Qui dit que le lubrifiant était pour moi ? »

Après cela, tout ce que Jason pu faire était de suivre là où Spencer voulait l'amener.

_**Fin**_


End file.
